My Ideal Boyfriend
by extraordinarygirl14
Summary: Sharpay Evans is an ordinary girl in search for the right boyfriend, and she ends up in possession of the future’s first human made "robot", who is programmed to be the perfect boyfriend. What will happen when love forms between a Human and a Robot? TxS


_

* * *

_

Guys I know I haven't been updating but I will very soon. I've been making a new chapter for all my stories so they will be out very soon. Also I got the idea of this story from watching something and I thought it was different from any kind of high school musical fanfiction on here and I thought I'd have a fun time writing this. So please don't steal this idea cuz one of the only reasons I'm writing it was because no one has written it yet. Anywho… I hope you like this.

_**This story will be written **__**mostly**__** from Sharpay's Point of view.**_

**Relationship**: Troypay

**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: **T**  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…too bad, I would love to own Zac, not kidding. :)

**Summary**: Sharpay Evans is an ordinary girl in search for the right boyfriend, and she ends up in possession of the future's first human made "robot", who is programmed to be the perfect boyfriend. What will happen when love forms between a Human and a Robot?

--

**My Ideal Boyfriend**

**_--_**

_**Chapter 1: Ideal Boyfriend**_

_**Love**__ is difficult to define__. __Love is everything... And it's certainly not easy...  
It has so many definitions and the meaning is different to each person. Love is defined as something unforgettable and recognizable… When you're in love you know it... You know the feeling and you never want to let go of it. It's someone who gives you the inspiration to be someone better...Someone who makes you feel special and happy... When you can overlook the differences and still love each other with the same passion, which is love... A feeling that never stops growing.  
__You don't always choose who to love or who to be loved by. You never know when love with come your way or how. Love is not always what you think it will be or __**who**__ you think it will be… you can find love in many people, places, and even things…__**Love is what you want it to be.**_

-

"Another great article by you Ms. Evans." Mr. Murillo a.k.a McDreamy said. God he is hot.

"Thanks." I give him a flirtish smile…well if you could call it that. Oh…my…god! He's smiling back. Okay I know I'm foolish but I'm foolish in love, I mean come on who wouldn't love this hottie…ahhh he's so cute… wait what did he say?

"Um what did you say?" Wow I must look stupid, he probably realize that I was staring at him. I awkwardly laugh.

He laughs, hopefully not at me. "I said this report will be in the newspaper by tomorrow morning." He smiled at me.

"Oh okay, thanks." I took the article I wrote from him and smiled at him before I left his office.

Well I think it's about time you guys find out about me…don't cha think? Anywho, my name is Sharpay Karen Evans and I'm 23…well I'll be 24 in two months. God I just realize that I'm getting older by the minute. I'm an editor for Albuquerque local newspaper, cool ain't it? Writing has always been my dream since I was little. I have an older (By 15 minutes) twin brother Ryan who is married to one of my best friends Kelsi, they are so cute together, sometimes too cute for me to handle… can you taste the sarcasm? Nah just kidding, they are cute.

You can mostly describe me as a 23 year old single woman with no life. Oh and let's not forget…I have the Hots for my boss, Jared Murillo. Yeah I know my life is boring and predictable but I can't help it if I haven't found Mr. Perfect yet. I've been hoping for it to be Jared but I wouldn't know because I don't think he'd ever think of me like that... well there's nothing to do but hope right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hey Gabi." That's Gabriella Montez, one of my very good friends that I work with. She sits at her desk next to mines.

"So I heard you article on 'Love' is going to be edited in the newspaper tomorrow, congrats."

"Thanks Gabi." I rested my head on my desk and let out a sign.

"You don't seem happy about it." Give me a man and I'll be happier.

"Why should I be happy? I'm almost 24 and still haven't found a good relationship yet."

"What about me? I'm 25 and I'm not in a relationship." Well that's because you like sharing your goodies to every guy you meet.

"You get offers from many good guys you just don't take it." Okay I'm not calling her a slut... am I? ... No I'm not, it's just me and her are totally different. She gets the good ones and dumbs them like a trash can bag. While I get the losers who just wants to fuck me and be done with it. I'm looking for a relationship not a fuck buddy. She's looking for someone to have a 'good time' with as she calls it a.k.a 'a Fuck bubby', not a relationship. See my point?

"Whatever gabs, just forget it." I went back to resting my head on my hand, ignoring her stares.

* * *

"If this mass production of this model is a success, then there would be no more women suffering to find their ideal guy." John Lee said, as he stared at the newest creation of 2013.

"First, we have to find a test subject." Wu Sasaki replied also staring at his and Layton creation. "But the problem is where to find the perfect test subject."

"I agreed." John said, nodding.

"I got it." John looked at Wu waiting for him to finish. "What about the Bar, that's where all the sad and hopeless people go on a Friday night in this town." Wu finishes.

"Wonderful idea Wu…tomorrow night I will be at Albuquerque local Bar." John smiled.

* * *

"Can I get another drink Mary." God look at me, it's a Friday night and I'm dateless again. So i'm over here getting myself drunk, typical Friday night for me.

"Here, drink up and forget your love problems." Mary handed me a glass of tequila. Yum! Tequilas are the best way to handle love problems. Smiling, I took it from her hand and drink it.

"Would you like…" I turn around to see an Asian man looking at me. "…to try a change in your life?" He asked me. Who the fuck is this? And why the hell is he talking to me? I'm just going ignore him and maybe he would go away.

"I can see that you have love problems." Guess that being quiet thing didn't work.

"I can help you get the perfect boyfriend." No seriously who the fuck is this man.

"Eh?"

"I want to help you." He won't stop. Find I give up.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" I asked him.

"I'm John Lee and I'm a worker at 'Lee Sasaki'."

"Wait isn't that a company transfer from Tokyo, Japan to Albuquerque for inventions or something like that." I asked.

"Correct, now as for what I was saying." I looked at him now interested in what he was saying. "I can help you get your ideal boyfriend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I don't know how I got here but that John Lee guys somehow pursue me into coming. I'm here at the Lee Sasaki Company building and I'm seated at a table staring at John and his partner Wu. Wow my life is so boring that I'm now following Asians around…why am I even here? Maybe I came because I'm drunk and don't have that much control or maybe I like the idea of having an ideal boyfriend. Who am I kidding? They both are stupid reasons, first of all I'm not drunk just a little tipsy and secondly, There is no fucking way these guys are going to get me my Mr. Perfect.

"Alright. I'll just take your picture." Wu said as he snapped a picture of me.

"We're going to introduce you to your absolutely ideal boyfriend, free of charge."

"No seriously..." I laughed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We're serious, using a revolutionary system we will ensure the happiness of this generation and the next."

"No thanks." I got up from my seat. "I'm leaving." I walked to the door.

"In order to change your life, you have to have the courage to take the first step." What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

"We can ensure you an ideal boyfriend." Okay now this is crazy, I should just listen to them and maybe they will let me go after they are done.

"Fine." I walk back to the desk and sat at down.

"Now please answer the questions on the computer." Wu said.

"Okay."

_**Question 1: The Ideal boyfriend is:**_

_**(A) Very Jealous**_

_**(B) Little Jealous**_

_**(C) Not Jealous**_

Being jealous shows that you love a person so maybe… _**(B)**_

_**Question 2: The Ideal boyfriend's intelligence is:**_

_**(A) **__**High**_

_**(B) Low**_

_**(C) Normal**_

High duh, I don't want a stupid boyfriend… _**(A)**_

_**Question 3: The Ideal boyfriend's sexual preference is:**_

_**(A) Adventuresome**_

_**(B) Slightly Adventuresome**_

_**(C) Normal**_

_**(D) Hates Sex**_

Umm, that's a tough one. I don't want him to be sex addict or anything but he should be good in bed… _**(B)**_

_**Question 4: The Ideal boyfriend's smile is:**_

_**(A) Refreshing**_

_**(B) Cool**_

_**(D) Normal**_

Um… _**(A)**_

_**Question 5: The Ideal boyfriend's trustworthiness is:**_

_**(A) **__**Reliable**_

_**(B) Unreliable**_

_**(C) Normal**_

_**(D) Horrible**_

No question here… _**(A)**_

_**Question 6: The Ideal boyfriend's personality is:**_

_**(A) Strict & Boring**_

_**(B) Boring **_

_**(C) Fun & Confident**_

_**(D) Girly**_

_**(E) Normal**_

Uhh of course… _**(C)**_

_**Question 7: The Ideal boyfriend is:**_

_**(A) Very friendly**_

_**(B) Somewhat friendly**_

_**(C) Normal**_

_**(D) Unfriendly**_

… _**(A)**_

_**Question 8: The Ideal boyfriend's should be:**_

_**(A) Strong**_

_**(B) Weak**_

_**(C) Normal**_

… _**(A)**_

_**Question 9: The Ideal boyfriend's body type is:**_

_**(A) Very muscular**_

_**(B) Muscular**_

_**(C) Skinny**_

_**(D) Normal**_

Mama wants a muscular man…haha, no seriously … _**(B)**_

_**Question 10: The Ideal boyfriend is what:**_

_**(A) Very tall**_

_**(B) Tall**_

_**(C) Short**_

_**(D) Very short**_

… _**(B)**_

_**Question 11: The Ideal boyfriend talents should be what?**_

**_Cooking_**

**_Dancing_**

**_Singing_**

_****_

_**Question 12: The Ideal boyfriend's Penis should be :**_

(A) Little

(B)Huge

(C) Little Bigger than normal

(D)normal

Um..wow that's some question... ahh ... **_(C) _**

_**Questions, after Question, after Questions… around 20 Questions**_

--

"Finally, feel free to add any additional requests in the space provided below." John told me.

_**When ever I'm in trouble, he should come to my rescue like my knight.**_

"Okay below there are pictures of many different types of hair, eyes, nose, mouth, ears, teeth and such…choose one kind of each to get look for your ideal boyfriend."

--

After I was done with choosing the looks for my ideal boyfriend. I had to sign some paper, which I read that gives me the ideal boyfriend. I still don't understand how they are going to get me my Mr. Perfect but I'm just going along with this so I go home and sleep.

"Great, now you can go home and we will keep in touch." Wu smiled.

I got up and headed out the company to my car and straight home.

* * *

I woke up with the sound of my door bell ringing around 8 am the next morning, getting out of bed I put my robe on.

"What is it, it's too early in the morning."

I walked to the door and opened it to find two men sitting next to a very large box about 7 inches.

"Are you Sharpay Evans?" One of them asked me.

"Um yes, may I help you?"

"We have a delivery for you." The other one said.

"Eh?"

They walked into my apartment struggling with the huge box, looks heavy and placing it in the living room of my apartment.

"Wait, what is this."

"Here sign this." One of them said handing me a notebook and a pen. I signed it looking at them confused. He took the pen and book from me and they left, closing the door after them.

Just then my phone ringed.

"Hello."

"This is John Lee from 'Lee Sasaki Company'."

"What?"

"Did it arrive safely?"

"Excuse me, who is this?"

"Did you forget?"

"I'm the men that change your life." Wait where have I heard that from. Ding! … Now I remember.

"Um I remember."

"Okay, so have you checked the package?"

"I didn't order this." Did I? "What is this?"

"Well, open it and look." He continued. "Inside you will find eternal love." I sit the phoned on the table, next to the box.

I looked at the box. Walking up to it I opened it.

"Ahhh, what the hell is this." I see a thing looked exactly like a human wrapped up in a plastic.

"A Corpse." I asked myself. "A person."

I lowered myself, kneeing next to the box. I unwrapped the plastic from the 'thing' face to find a human looking male lying on the box, eyes closed.

I picked up the phone. "What is this mannequin looking thing?" I asked John.

"This is your ideal boyfriend."

_

* * *

__I'm not really happy with the way i beginned the story. I may look sucky but i promise it will be a very good story and very fun one to read. Tell me what you think or if I should continute or if it shouldn't be in Sharpay's point of View. Anything, just tell me. Oh and I'm didn't mean to offer any Asians, I love Asians and have many of them as friends. I know I'm not funny but bear with me, I'm only 14. _

_**Please review.** _

_xoxo_

_ExtraordinaryGirl14_


End file.
